Berrinche
by Cafe Amargo
Summary: AU—SHOUNEN-AI—SPOILERS NaruSasu. Naruto nunca fue un niño limpio, inteligente o educado. Por eso era mal visto que su padre le cumpliera todos sus caprichos. Menos mal que los ojos de Minato sólo sucumbían ante los ojos compugnidos de su cría.


"**BERRINCHE"**

_**xXx**_

_**Resumen:**_ NaruSasu. Naruto nunca fue un niño limpio, inteligente o educado. Por eso era mal visto que su padre le cumpliera todos sus caprichos. Menos mal que los ojos de Minato sólo sucumbían ante los ojos compungidos de su cría.

_**Advertencias:**_ AU. NaruSasu muy leve, casi inexistente. Capítulo único. Spoiler sobre los padres de Naruto.

_**Nota:**_ Historia completa, corregida y aumentada.

_**xXx**_

—¿Cuándo vamos a ir al parque, papá?

Minato miró al niño, que estaba sentado en el piso con expresión impaciente. Naruto era un hijo bastante travieso y grosero, por eso temía que cumplirle sus caprichos fuera a sucumbir algo en su carácter. Pero era tan débil ante su mirada pícara y soñadora, tan similar a la de un cachorro de león.

—No seas impaciente, Naruto.

El rostro del chiquillo se desanimó un poco al oír aquello. Minato no lo soportó. Con una sonrisa se dirigió al comedor y tomó las llaves del coche, mismas que metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Ve por la pelota.

La cara infantil de Naruto no podía brillar más. Asintiendo, corrió escaleras arriba por su juguete y casi se cae de ellas cuando descendió a brincos, bastante emocionado por pasar tiempo con su padre.

—¡Listo! ¡Váaaamoooonooooos! —chilló el niño antes de salir como una bala en dirección a la puerta. Minato suspiró siguiéndolo. Tenía que ser más duro con él o acabaría convirtiéndolo en un monstruo caprichoso en pañales. Y ya no habría nadie que lo soportara después.

Se parecía tanto a su amada esposa. Aunque era su viva imagen, el carácter alegre, tozudo y escandaloso, era sin lugar a dudas del corazón de Kushina. No podía evitar verla a ella en las risotadas de su hijo, ni en las más grandes travesuras, ni…

—¡VIEJO, RÁPIDO! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO?, ¡VÁMONOS YAAAAAA!

Y por supuesto… con bastante regularidad en lo grosero e insolente de su carácter.

_**xXx**_

Iban camino a los verdes y amplios campos para divertirse. Era posible que encontrara a un compañero de juegos para hacer algunas bromas y después lo invitaría a casa para llenarse la barriga de papas fritas, chocolates y galletas.

En la escuela nadie lo aceptaba. Le decían que era un pesado malcriado y berrinchudo. Pero no era culpa suya que la mayoría de los niños que estudiaban allí trajeran celulares que sólo deberían cargar los adultos. Por eso los molestaba. Odiaba la forma en que hablaban y caminaban; demasiado adulta para un niño de siete años.

—_Viejo…_—Naruto estrujó la pelota con sus manitas. —¿Podrías cambiarme de escuela?

—¿Cambiarte? ¿Sucedió algo?

Naruto frunció la nariz, mirando por la ventana. Minato formó una media sonrisa, imaginándose la queja extravagante que estaba por exhibirle.

—¡Es que todos son unos bebés llorones, de verdad!

Minato rió con ganas por la energética afirmación de su hijo. Naruto también se carcajeó, encontrando gracioso poner las caras de sus compañeros en cuerpos de bebés con pañales.

—No sé cómo es que prefieren una caja gris con música que una pelota—agregó ahora ofendido, como si lo que le estuviera pasando fuera la cosa más inaceptable del mundo—. Por eso no me llevo bien con nadie. ¡Cámbiame a otra escuela!

—…Naruto, no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —refunfuñó con las mejillas infladas y las cejas curveadas. No le gustaba en lo absoluto que su padre le negara algo importante. —¿Por qué?

—Porque… ya pagué. La solicitud que envié ya está tramitada y es imposible que la cancele de pronto—se odió por la excusa tan pobre que se le había ocurrido. Y Naruto sonrió, dándose por triunfante, previendo el ataque de su padre. Esta vez tenía más salidas por donde escaparse.

—Eso no es problema. Puedes retirar el dinero cuando me expulsen de la escuela.

— ¿Expulsarte? ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? —Minato casi rió por la tonadita santurrona que había elegido Naruto para decir la frase, pero trató de mantener la calma. El tema era algo importante, y era su padre por encima de todo. Los pequeños dedos tostados se hundieron aún más en la pelota roja, con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas.

—Na-nada…—reveló algo avergonzado—, solo estaba pensando en que sería una forma de salir de ahí si no me hacías caso.

Minato suspiró, relajándose. Entonces no había hecho nada, aún.

—Prometo que lo pensaré.

Naruto le sonrió, contento, mirándolo con el cariño y el respeto que desde siempre le había tenido. Le encantaba que lo tomara en cuenta, aunque fuera en medio de las más grandes burradas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

Después de algunos minutos, Minato estacionó el vehículo en una esquina segura, frente al parque, enseguida de unos árboles que le servirían de sombra por un tiempo. Se desenchufó el cinturón, y cuando se disponía a hacerlo también con el de su hijo, Naruto ya había salido del automóvil, gritando feliz, y con la pelota entre las manos.

—…pero que niño tan impaciente es.

_**xXx**_

—¡…Y el único y gran Naruto ganó como siempre!

El mayor se enjugó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa, mientras su hijo hacía un festejo a lo largo de la improvisada cancha de fútbol. Rió cuando en una pirueta el niño tropezó y cayó al suelo. Naruto se levantó rápidamente con un sonrojo bochornoso, sobándose la lastimada nariz.

—¡No me dolió!

—Ya veo que no.

— ¡HEY!

El niño se acercó a hacia él con fingidas ganas de matarlo por la ofensa, pero Minato se le adelantó en un abrazo fuerte y poderoso, alzándolo hasta sus hombros. La risa del rubio infantil era contagiosa y transparente, tan cantarina que Minato se permitió sonreír a sus anchas.

De pronto, como si nunca hubiera existido, la risa enmudeció. Minato inclinó el rostro hacia arriba con curiosidad, viendo la cara soleada de Naruto, esperando una sonrisita para él. Pero se encontró con una cosa bastante diferente.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, tratando de enfocar a alguien. Era un niño de su misma edad, o eso parecía. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, bastante blanco de piel. Se columpiaba débilmente bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. No supo porque exactamente le atrapó, pero se veía como él en los recesos de la escuela…

Triste.

—Papá…

—¿Sí?

—Vamos allá, a los columpios.

Minato lo bajó de sus hombros y lo dejo ir mientras cogía la pelota del césped y la depositaba en su antebrazo. Cuando se giró para acompañarlo, le conmovió el cómo Naruto empezó a balancearse sin quitarle la mirada de encima al pequeño y pálido muchachito a su lado. Parecía dudar al hablarle o no.

La sonrisa pequeña que tenía empezó a hacerse aún más pequeña. Y comprendió entonces, la falta de amigos que le hacía a su hijo.

_**xXx**_

El moreno se movió en el columpio, tratando vanamente de quitar la incomodidad que tenía en el pecho. El niño rubio escandaloso se mecía cada vez más alto, sin apartarle los ojos azules de encima. Ni siquiera los ojos de su padre, que lo examinaban siempre tan negros y estrictos, lo aturdían tanto.

Naruto titubeó antes de hablar, bajando instantáneamente la velocidad con la que se mecía.

—¿Estás solo?

Sasuke sintió la necesidad de soltarle unos de los tantos sarcasmos aprendidos de la galería de su padre, pero se contuvo a ignorarlo. Naruto frunció la nariz ante la grosería.

—¡Te hablo!

El moreno volteó la cara hacía unos columpios abandonados en la otra parte del parque. Si ese niño cabezón continuaba molestándole, se largaría hasta allá. Además, la sombra del árbol gigantesco que lo cubría, de un momento a otro dejaría de hacerlo. De cualquier forma, mirase por donde mirase, tenía que irse de ahí.

—¡Oye, estoy hablándote!—ahora el grito estaba bañado de indignación—¡Es de mala educación no responder cuando te hablan, oíste!

Nada. Ese niño seguía en silencio, con la mirada perdida en otro lado muy lejos de allí. Naruto bajó las cejas, compungido. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo se suponía que se iniciaba una conversación para hacer amigos. No le gustaba que lo ignoraran, suficiente tenía ya con las personas de la escuela y las del barrio.

—¿Te caigo mal?

—Sí.

Naruto ignoró el comentario y el dolor que pudiera causarle la desilusión. La voz de ese niño sonaba tan seria y arisca, que le recordó vagamente a la del director de su escuela. Por otro lado, una parte de él estaba feliz de que el niño al fin le respondiera.

—¿Quieres jugar? Es aburrido columpiarse solo.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que el desconocido mantenía la conversación. Volteó la cara encajando sus ojos negros con los grandes y azules del otro. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa bastante extraña, parecía la de un animal travieso.

—No.

—Amargado—murmuró al tiempo que descomponía la sonrisa. Sasuke frunció el ceño por esas confianzas. ¡Aún ni sabía su nombre ese insolente y ya se atrevía a insultarlo!

—Niño vulgar.

—¡Yo no soy vulgar!

—Sí, lo eres.

Naruto encrespó las cejas, furioso. De un salto digno de romperse los tobillos, se salió del asiento del columpio ante la mirada sorprendida del otro. Sasuke jamás entendería como fue que no se dobló los talones.

—¡Repítelo y te sacaré los dientes!

—Aparte de vulgar y escandaloso, berrinchudo. Vete de aquí y déjame en paz.

Naruto le sacó la lengua. Sasuke le correspondió con la mueca que usaba cada vez que chupaba limones.

—¡Para que sepas que no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me ruegues que te hable!

El moreno sintió una especie de adrenalina en su cuerpo. El rubio parecía demasiado desesperado en hablarle, cosa que no entendía tras los groseros desplantes que le había dado y a que jamás en la vida lo había tratado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Naruto pareció animarse un poco por las mejillas coloreadas del niño de curioso peinado. Le jaló de la camisa oscura, dispuesto a presentarlo ante su padre como un nuevo amigo. Sasuke se dejó hacer, pensando en que se libraría más rápido de él si cumplía sus berrinches.

—Es raro…

—¿Qué?

—Juraría que mi Papá estaba aquí. Quizá fue al baño…—soltó a Sasuke, tomando casi inmediatamente la pelota roja del suelo. El moreno alzó las cejas, apenas siendo consciente de que el rubio desconocido lo había jalado de su camisa como si nada. —¿Sabes jugar con la pelota, verdad?

_Que pregunta tan tonta_, pensó Sasuke, quizá no le gustaba mucho jugar con ese instrumento redondo, pero había practicado un par de veces con su hermano mayor cuando conseguía algo de tiempo libre. Los recordaba como los más divertidos de su vida.

—Claro.

El resto de la tarde se pasó entre insultos de Naruto para con Sasuke, quien llevaba la victoria en cada uno de los partidos improvisados. El rubio se sintió herido en su orgullo, he impulsándose con fuerza y objetividad, metió un punto en la defensa de Sasuke. Desde ese punto la batalla se tornó a muerte, siendo Sasuke el ganador por los pelos.

—Eres bueno, amargado.

—¿Por qué sigues llamándome así?

Naruto se colocó los brazos en la nuca y lo miró con una sonrisa bobalicona. Sasuke no dejó de arrugar la nariz y torcer la boca en la pequeña conversación.

—Es que… yo no sé cómo te llamas.

—Lo mismo te digo a ti, tonto.

—¡Deja de llamarme tonto!

—Aguanta. Yo no te digo nada cuando me insultas. —Sasuke torció una sonrisa ganadora, que se acentuó cuando Naruto le frunció las cejas.

—Pero haces la cara como pasa. Desfiguras la cara de niña que tienes.

—¿De niña? —los nervios de Sasuke estallaron en una gran vena en la sien—¡Tú, ton-

—…no lo hagas. La tienes muy bonita como para hacer eso.

El cumplido de Naruto lo descolocó por unos momentos, sintiéndose alagado de alguna forma. Sus mejillas adquirieron un vacilante color rojo, bastante invisible por la luz del atardecer.

—Me llamo Naruto.

—Sasuke.

Ambos sonrieron un poco, viéndose intensamente. Naruto estaba algo nervioso por la inminente despedida que se acercaba. Sabía que no lo volvería a ver otra vez, y le daba vergüenza pasarle su número de teléfono… el cual ahora recordaba que no lo sabía. Debió prestar más atención a su padre cuando lo escribía en una nota junto al frigorífico.

Su padre.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Empezó a mover la cabeza a todos lados, con los ojos abiertos, tratando de encontrarlo. Se tranquilizó una vez lo encontró sentado en una banca, leyendo trabajosamente el periódico.

Sasuke no perdió detalle del rostro bronceado del otro. No quería admitirlo, pero nunca antes se había divertido tanto. Aunque ese niño le sacaba de quicio, acompasaba la balanza llenándole alarmantemente el pecho; complementándolo de forma primorosa. Era algo mucho más profundo y, de cierta forma, más acogedor que los momentos alegres con su hermano. No lo entendía en lo absoluto.

Minato los miró y se acercó a ellos con el periódico sujeto en su antebrazo, sonriente. Naruto tomó a Sasuke de la muñeca y lo arrastró unos metros con él, feliz de presentárselo a su padre.

—Éste es Sasuke, un amigo.

El niño de cabello negro se sintió un poco cohibido, pero se animó a ver al imponente hombre rubio a los ojos. Eran idéntico a Naruto, incluso compartían la sonrisa alegre.

—Mucho gusto, Sasuke. Soy el padre de ese escandaloso.

—¡No soy un escandaloso, en serio!

Ambos rieron, Sasuke muy apenas, ante la declaración del rubio más pequeño. Naruto se dio cuenta de su error arrugando la nariz, pero alegre de la trémula risilla de su nuevo amigo. Le gustaba verlo así.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa, o tus padres están por aquí? —ofreció Minato, señalándole a Naruto que recogiera la pelota del suelo.

Sasuke borró la sonrisa. Recordó las palabras orgullosas de su padre diciéndole a su hermano que lo mandaría a una revolucionaria Universidad. La razón por la que estaba triste. Le negó con la cabeza, apretando los puños. Minato no dejó de verlo en ningún momento.

—Vivo cerca de aquí.

Minato no quedó conforme. Revolviéndole los cabellos oscuros, lo invitó a subirse a su automóvil, siendo prácticamente convencido por la sonrisa alegre y contagiosa de Naruto. De todos modos, alguien con un hijo así, no podía ser tan malo como para llevárselo a otro sitio.

Una vez en el vehículo, Sasuke le fue indicando las calles que tenía que doblar. Minato se sorprendió por la forma en la que hablaba; como la de un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño. Naruto dejó unos momentos de contemplar el rostro de Sasuke para ver las calles, tratando de memorizarlas y así visitarlo en uno de esos días.

Finalmente pararon en una tétrica casa con complejo de mansión. La única luz existente eran los farolillos laterales de la rústica puerta de madera. Naruto se sintió un poco triste cuando su padre estacionó el coche.

—No vivías tan cerca, Sasuke. Las calles están demasiado solas para que alguien como tú esté vagando por ellas a esta hora. Menos mal que Naruto te ha convencido.

El aludido enrojeció por la recriminativa de su mentira. Lo cierto era que no quería llegar tan pronto a casa, no cuando lo único que escucharía sería el hasta pronto de su hermano en la puerta.

—Pues…—inició Naruto la despedida, negándose a abandonarlo, pero siendo consciente que el otro también tenía familia. Pero era tan difícil y humillante. —Haber si… pues, ¿Vas seguido al parque?

—No. Casi nunca.

Minato sonrió al ver los rostros apesadumbrados de los niños. Parecía que se estimaban mucho a pesar del poco tiempo en que se habían tratado. No podía estar más orgulloso de su hijo, Sasuke parecía un niño confiable. Tenía el temperamento serio que le hacía mucha falta a Naruto. Y Naruto tenía el carácter alegre y optimista que puliría las sonrisas de Sasuke. Se complementaban de forma asombrosa.

—¿Está bien si traigo a Naruto mañana? Yo hablaré con tus padres.

Los rostros de los niños se iluminaron casi inmediatamente ante la posibilidad de verse de nuevo.

—Tendré que decírselos, no sé si me lo permitan.

—No te preocupes por eso. Sé tratar a los adultos.

Sasuke sonrió un poco, contagiándose del buen humor de los rubios. Algo le decía que todo saldría bien.

Minato oprimió un botón y al instante los seguros se alzaron en las puertas. Apoyándose en los muslos de Sasuke, Naruto, como todo un caballero, abrió la recia puerta contraria a su asiento. Las mejillas rojas parecían gritar del bochorno al sentir la fresca piel blanca bajo sus dedos. Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido y con las mejillas matizadas de escarlata, aún más notorias que las del rubio por la palidez de su piel. Todo a la vista de la sabia mirada de un Minato risueño.

Bueno, se dijo, todavía son niños.

—Gracias.

Naruto sacó la lengua cuando Sasuke se moldeó a sí mismo en una reverencia de agradecimiento. Minato rodó los ojos, bastante divertido por la escena. El de cabello negro arrugó la nariz, sorprendiéndose en lo común y simplón que podría llegar a comportarse ese niño tonto. Aunque, curiosamente, el gesto no le desagradó del todo. Incluso diría que lo divirtió un poco.

Cuando caminó dispuesto a entrar a su casa, la voz escandalosa de Naruto asomándose desde la ventanilla abierta detuvo su dedo en el timbre.

—¡Hasta mañana, amargado! ¡MAÑANA SÍ QUE TE GANO EN LA PELOTA, EN SERIO!

Minutos después, el vehículo se perdió en la esquina de una calle. Sasuke tembló un poco en la oscuridad.

—…tonto.

—¿Dónde estabas, Sasuke? —preguntó un preocupado y enojado Itachi desde la ventana. —No quise preocupar a nuestros padres. Iba a salir a buscarte.

—Estaba… con un _amigo_.

El rostro de Itachi no pudo estar más desconcertado. La grande sonrisa que tenía su hermano pequeño fue capaz de contagiarle una a él también. Abrió la puerta y tomó a Sasuke de la mano, guiándolo a la cocina dispuesto a prepararle algo.

Después lo convencería de que le dijera lo que le había ocurrido en el transcurso del día. Además, tenía que comentarle como había desilusionado a su padre; negándose a entrar en la Universidad que le había escogido. Ensancharía la inmensa sonrisa de su hermanito un poco más.

_**Completado**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
